


MC Makes/wears cosplay

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [15]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, mystic messenger hcs, mystic messenger headcanons, mystic messenger imagines, mystic messenger reactions, mystic messenger scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: "You guys are actually adorable and precious I'm so sorry I had to put that out there you just radiate with warmth. Hmm how aBout RFA + V reacting to an mc that sees/makes costume/ *coughs* cosplays a lil notthatiknowanyonelikethathaha please and thank you! Sorry if you don't have time!"A/N: oh no my cold and hard persona, it’s been shattered already (kidding but omg you’re sooo sweet and adorable as well thankyouthankyouthankyou), sorry if this isn’t exactly what you’re looking for!





	MC Makes/wears cosplay

*YOOSUNG:

-He’d love it if you cosplayed!

-Everyone always told him that dressing up was a “kids” thing, so when he finds out you cosplay

-He’d be over the moon

-“WHICH CHARACTER ARE YOU GOING TO BE TODAY? CAN I JOIN YOU? CAN YOU HELP ME MAKE SOME?”

-Probably joins a sewing club so he learns how he can help you out

-It doesn’t matter which character you dress as, he’ll always blush a little because you’re just. so. cUTE

-S E L F I E S

-THIS PUPPY WILL FAWN OVER YOU LIKE YOU’RE THE BEST DAMN COSPLAYER TO WALK THE EARTH

\- “MC, can you help me make one of my LOLOL character?!”  
  
*ZEN:

\- The guys an actor, he’s used to costumes

-Probably wouldn’t join you since he’s in them all the time for plays

-He’d sit and admire how much work you put into it though

-He’s seen how stressed out the designers are when they make outfits for the shows he’s in

-Will do anything and everything he can to help de-stress you because of this

-If you make a small mistake in the costume, you best not get sad

-‘Cause this guy will 100% spend all the time you need to explain how it just gives it flair

-“Now it’s completely unique to you! No one else can have the exact some one! It’s special just like you are, princess”  
  
*JAEHEE:

-“Why can’t you just dress up as yourself?”

\- Because that’s no fun, Jaehee

-She’d slowly come around and learn to love it though

-She’d see how your face lights up every time you finish a piece for that costume you’ve been working on for weEKS

-When you try it on for the first time, she gets just as excited as you

-Always smiling to herself when you really get into the character (Hello, you’re like her personal Zen now)

-If you’re not home, she tries on a few of your wigs to test out different hairstyles

-“Maybe I should dye my hair blue… or pink? Wait, doesn’t MC have one that’s green?”  
  
*JUMIN:

-“MC, please put on these cat ears.”

-Doesn’t understand why you insist on making these costumes yourself

-He can pay designers to do it for you? What if you prick yourself with the needle? whAT IF-

-“Jumin, I’ve been doing it for years, I’ll be okay!”

-He definitely won’t join in, but loves seeing you in these..interesting costumes

-Doesn’t know any of the characters you’re trying to portray (Jumin, you liar)

-The type to secretly have a Tokyo Mew Mew kind of costume made for you

\- the caT EARS MC, THE CAT EARS!!

-He loves when Elizabeth the Third starts to mess with your string and seeing how you pout at her  
  
*SAEYOUNG:

-COSPLAY POWER COUPLE

-500% WILL STEAL YOUR COSPLAY

-“Hey Saeyoung, have you seen my- nevermind I see that you’ve decided to put it on”

-Always matches cosplays with you

-Just can’t contain his excitement when you suggest making a couples costume

\- “MC, you should try my maid costume on wink wonk”

-If you wear any revealing cosplay though, you can bet his face will match his hair

-That is, until he goes and puts on another revealing one of yours and tries to seduce you  
  
*V:

-“If it makes you happy, then by all means, please continue”

-Loves seeing how happy and bubbly you get when you finish a project

-Always the first one to ask to see it when it’s done

-If he doesn’t know who you’re trying to be, he’ll sit and listen to you explain no matter how long it takes

-Offers to take professional pictures of your cosplay

\- V, no, this is just my hobby not my job, please

-I mean, unless it IS your job then by all means accEPT HIS OFFER THIS SUNSHINE WILL CAPTURE EXACTLY HOW AMAZING YOU ARE

-Candid photos of your progress on the costume because he thinks your determined face is the cutest  
  
(I know you didn’t ask for Saeran but he’s my faVOURITE I PHYSICALLY CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO LEAVE HIM OUT I’M S O R R Y)  
  
*SAERAN:

-???????

-Who the fuck are you trying to be??

-Poor baby wouldn’t understand until you explain it

-“So you’re acting but for free?”

-“Can’t you just…buy the costume? Wouldn’t that be easier?”

-You know this kid can help you with your eyeliner though, just gotta give him the puppy dog face

-He’ll crack a smile every now and then when you’re extremely excited, just because seeing you bounce around amuses him

-Doesn’t know who you’re dressed as, and doesn’t care, all he knows is that you look cute and he likes it

-“I’m not putting that costume on I don’t care how many times you ask”


End file.
